


Caught

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono walks into Steve's office and makes a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Kono walked into Steve's office. "Hey boss, I have...." She stopped in her tracks.

Her boss was sucking face with his partner, Danny, while his hands fumbled with trying to open Danny's trousers without breaking the kiss.

Kono backed out of the office, hoping they hadn't seen her — it wasn't very likely that they had; they were too wrapped up in each other — and hurried to find her cousin Chin Ho.

"Don't go into Steve's office," she told him.

"Why not? I have some paperwork for him to sign."

"He's busy. Very busy. Very busy with Danny. As in, currently he and Danny are making out in his office."

"So what?" Chin Ho asked.

"So what? Chin, they're kissing! Smooching! Cuddling! Touching each other in very private places!"

Chin Ho went back to his paperwork. "Like I said, so what? Not like it's a big surprise."

Kono looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, it's not a surprise?"

"Haven't you noticed the way those two are with each other? The way Steve looks at Danny, and Danny looks at Steve? The fact that Steve calls him 'Danno'?"

"But they're always fighting," Kono pointed out.

"Yeah, and what couple doesn't fight? Don't your parents fight? Mine do. There's a certain way that couples fight, and that's the way Steve and Danny fight."

Kono dropped into a chair. "But Danny was married, to a very attractive woman, I might add. And didn't Steve have a girlfriend?"

"Sure, but they're together now. Remember Uncle Atoni?" Chin asked her.

"Yeah, and Uncle Koma, his boyfriend. So what?"

"So, Atoni was married to a woman before he met Koma," Chin pointed out.

"Does that mean Steve and Danny are gay?" Kono asked.

"Does it matter? Does it make any difference whether Steve and Danny are gay or straight or bisexual or whatever? What matters is, they found each other, and obviously they make each other happy."

Kono smiled. "Yeah, they do, don't they? They make a cute couple, too."

Chin looked at the clock. "How about you and I go out for a long lunch, cousin? Let's give them some privacy."

"Are you buying?" Kono asked.

Chin sighed. "If you insist."

END


End file.
